


Spray Paint - Louis and Harry short story

by Bornlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, University, larry stylinson - Freeform, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bornlarry/pseuds/Bornlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis spray paints everything on the school campus, Harry is the president of the student government. </p><p>Written for & idea by: Chelsea, Tumblr: withoutacar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spray Paint - Louis and Harry short story

“SHIT!” The hooded boy mumbled as he ducked behind a nearby bush. He didn’t think they’d come looking this late, but they’d never tried to find him before. He was certain he saw the glow of a torch, even from the isolated corner of his university campus. This could be it. Louis Tomlinson drama major, lead vocalist of ‘The Vogue’ vandalises school property. He hadn’t really meant to start tagging everything he saw opportunity in; it was just the thrill of seeing it around without anyone knowing he had done it. As a kid, Louis would write ‘DonnyKing’ on everything, his bedroom wall, the desks at school, even his old battered pair of vans had been tagged.It started that day, on that bench behind the drama theatre, when he was reading lines he found himself drawing that mark, the tag he had loved so much when he was younger. It was only in pen at first, but that was no fun, he wanted spray paint like a real graffiti artist. So he bought some and from then on you couldn’t walk through the campus without seeing the infamous ‘DonnyKing’ tagged on walls, the benches in the garden, even the water fountain in the main square.  
He held his breath as the steps got louder. Two girls stumbled past his hiding place chatting about the club they had just visited. He sighed, struggling not to laugh at his own fear. He settled for a smirk and waited until the drunken girls were out of sight before returning to the greenhouse next to the library. He just had to finish the crown that replaced the dot on the i. It was Louis’ favourite part, it made the whole thing fit together perfectly. He smiled at the large letters covering the side of the new greenhouse, chucked the spray cans in his backpack and left, still buzzing with adrenaline. 

 

“SHIT!” The tall boy sighed as he sat down at the large table covering the student government office. Members followed, resting their books on the glass table and sipping their tea, waiting to see what the boy would do next. This could be it. Harry Styles English major, President of the student government quits. He had only been president for 11 months, and despite knowing deep down he didn’t have any ‘real’ power he still loved doing it. Harry was proud that he made a difference, he was proud of his fundraisers, he was proud of his greenhouse. But somebody didn’t care about the 2 weeks of fundraising Harry did to afford the greenhouse, nor did they care about any of the school property. “Who was it then?” Harry asked the group of students looking at him. Harry had to know who it was, not that he cared, he thought that it was unimaginative. But unfortunately it was also currently covering half of the campus.  
Harry stood up putting his coat and scarf on. His scarf was deep red and had bronze leaves on it; his boyfriend bought it for him on their one month anniversary. Harry thought himself as pretty cool but his suede boots and patterned shirts were nothing compared to his boyfriend. Harry’s boyfriend was in a cool band with his cool mates; he even dressed cool in his Adidas and ripped jeans. He was so happy to remember he would return home to see Louis’ face. Saturday was their ‘hang out’ day after their morning engagements, Louis had drama practise and Harry had the student government. Everyone in the room diverted their eyes making sure they don’t get asked to spend extra time finding the person responsible for the graffiti. Harry looked around the room at the group of people looking at anything but him. He often wondered why many of them were even there; most of them didn’t care about it, some of them rarely showed up to meetings. He suspected they wanted to make themselves more desirable to future employers. That’s not why Harry did it. Harry really wanted to make a difference, he just wished everyone cared as much as he did, if they did they might actually be able to have some power. “If none of you care about this crime, I will find the scum of campus myself!” With that harry slammed the door. 

 

“Tea, love?” Louis asked as Harry kissed his cheek. He nodded and Louis walked to the kitchen carrying his empty mug. Harry was so happy to finally be at home and to finally see Louis. They hadn’t seen much of each other recently because Louis had been busy with drama and Harry been studdying for English all week, but they promised that after midday Saturday they would relax and spend the weekend together. They hadn’t been dating long but Harry felt at home with Louis, they even told each other they loved each other on their one month anniversary. Louis was Harry’s breath of fresh air, he made the serious boy into a funny, caring, less robotic boy, harry loved him for it.  
Louis yawned as he placed two cups of milky tea on the table. “You look tired Lou.” Harry frowned at Louis, he had noticed him looking tired more often lately, and he was definitely worried. Louis was tired. He had been up half the night tagging the greenhouse. “Oh I couldn’t sleep... Worried about exams I think.” Louis slumped into the couch thankful for the comfort of it after his long night. Harry noticed Louis pull his sweater sleeves over his hands and took them in his own hands to warm them. “You’ve got black and yellow on your finger Lou.” Harry half stated, half questioned. Louis smiled and told Harry he had to use paint in drama again. “Anyway, how was student government love? Did anyone actually do anything today?” Louis drank his tea and silently listened to Harry talk, admiring his passion. He spoke about how the members didn’t do anything, how he wanted to do another fundraiser, and the graffiti on the greenhouse. Louis sat up and listened with even more concentration. Harry had never mentioned the graffiti to him before. “Do they have no imagination? What kind of name is DonnyKing anyway?” Harry looked at Louis waiting for him to agree with everything he had just said. Louis knew that he was meant to do that, he’d done it many times before. But without even thinking Louis smirked and simply said “Hey DonnyKing is a sick name.” But that was all it took for the pieces to finally click together. Harry was speechless. He wasn’t sure how to feel, just an hour ago he was shouting at people over the graffiti Louis, his boyfriend Louis, had done. He had seen the graffiti everywhere for weeks and had hated it, thought it ruined the campus. But now he saw it in a completely different light, he liked that Louis had done it. He felt so stupid for not realising sooner, it was so obvious. How tired Louis had looked recently, his one finger always being covered in paint, which so obviously wasn’t from drama. Even the name was obvious, ‘Donny’ for Doncaster, Louis’ hometown. Harry smiled at Louis and kissed him. “You crazy little rebel.” Louis grinned, he was happy Harry knew, and happier he wasn’t mad.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @bornlarry. Message me if you want me to write you a short story, or comment below :)  
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are greatly welcomed.  
> Love always,  
> Lauren x


End file.
